Question: Simplify the following expression. $ 7 - 5 \times 2 + \dfrac{ 28 }{ 7 } $
$ = 7 - 5 \times 2 + 4 $ $ = 7 - 10 + 4 $ $ = -3 + 4 $ $ = 1 $